Hurts like Hell
by gothicgirlGXD
Summary: Llego el día, Yuuri y Yuuko finalmente se casaron y todo el salón estaba alegre, pero en cada moneda de oro siempre hay un punto oscuro y en esta fiesta era un hombre con cabello de plata y el corazón roto: "porque recordemos, que una mente oscura duele más que un hueso roto" Arte: dibujo hecho por Hinamie


**Hurts like hell**

 **Disclaimer:** Yuri On Ice no me pertenece y tampoco es de mi autoría la canción Hurts like Hell, ambas pertenecen a sus correspondientes autores y dueños legales, Aun así, la idea original es mía y este texto está sometido bajo derechos de autor,

 **Advertencias:** Advierto desde el inicio esto es Angst, además quiero agregar que para disfrutar más del one-short se puede escuchar las siguientes canciones:

Hurts like Hell – Fleurie

Stay with me – Danity Kane

So close - Jon Mclaughlin

Sin nada más que decir, espero que les guste la lectura

::

El salón estaba lleno de ruido, música a máximo volumen y todos los invitados hablando, era un verdadero ambiente de amor, y obviamente lo seria, hace solo dos horas se celebró una boda. Todos estaban alegres por algún motivo u otro, algunos eran egoístas y pensaban en la comida y bebida que había en ese salón, otros, como los padres del novio y la novia, sonreían por ver a ambos jóvenes finalmente unidos y felices, tras las complicaciones que hubo al inicio de su relación.

Pero en cada cuarto en luz, en cada familia perfecta y en cada moneda de oro, se escondía ese punto oscuro, intocable, solitario. Y en esta fiesta, ese punto miraba continuamente la alargada copa llena de burbujas doradas desde hace largo rato.

Su cabello negro arreglado para atrás, ese traje nada parecido al que usaba continuamente y esa sonrisa en los labios… Viktor no paraba de pensar que, al fin y al cabo, esas pequeñas partes de la vida de Yuuri al final jamás le pertenecieron ni pertenecerían.

Llevaba ahí alrededor de 7 minutos, mirando aquella copa de la cual no pensaba beber, no por el sabor a champaña barato, si no al simple hecho de los recuerdos, todo ser humano tiene sentimientos y memorias que recolecta a lo largo de su vida y a veces pueden servir como las mejores armas de destrucción, una mente oscura es peor que un hueso roto.

Acariciaba el borde de cristal de la copa y volvía a sentirlo, ese fuego frio y solitario en su pecho, quería que acabara de una vez por todas, quería salir de ese salón, de esa ciudad, de ese país y arrancar los sentimientos de raíz, arrancar a Yuuri Katsuki de su mente para siempre, como si nunca lo hubiera conocido, como si nunca hubieran reído, como si nunca hubieran bailado juntos.

Quería gritar, llorar, correr, huir; pero sabía muy bien que no lo haría, sus pies pesaban como concreto, se sentía atado al suelo, atado a los recuerdos, atado a la memoria de su eterno amor no correspondido, porque, aunque en las entrevistas juraba amistad, su corazón juraba amor, amor por la forma que le hizo brillar y reír hace un par de años con solo bailar, amor por su creciente superación, amor por cada pequeña parte del japonés que jamás le pertenecerían.

Ese fuego volvió a inundar la garganta de Viktor, y la única forma que encontró para apagarlo fue beber finalmente la copa de alcohol que tenía en la mano.

De repente la música paro y al rato, las voces también - ¡Silencio por favor! Los novios tienen un anuncio que hacer-hablo Otabek por el micrófono que luego paso a la radiante Yuuko.

-Primero que nada, Yuuri y yo le agradecemos a todos desde lo profundo de nuestro corazón su asistencia y ayuda, tanto familiares como amigos y por eso realizamos algo especial para todos-tras decir eso Yuuko le paso el micrófono a Yuuri

-Agradeceríamos que todos fueran de forma calmada a la pista de hielo y se juntaran-Anuncio Yuuri -cualquier cosa que se necesite pueden preguntar a mi hermana Mari- y tras decir eso, sonrió, tomo la mano de Yuuko y salieron por una de las puertas de atrás.

Y para romper el confuso silencio, la nueva encargada despertó a todos de su extraño sueño- ¡Ya escucharon! ¡tomen sus niños y un par de refrigerios que vamos a la pista! - y tras ese animado comentario todos empezaron a seguir a Mari, pero a Viktor se le hacía difícil caminar, cada paso era una tortura, porque significaba un paso más para ver pronto a Yuuri en el hielo, bailando de alguien que no era él.

-Vamos anciano, no quedes toda la noche lamentándote y vamos a la pista-

Yurio a pesar de tener un cuerpo tan pequeño, tenía una lengua muy afilada y una mente muy astuta, tanto, que sabía perfectamente que, si no lo obligaba, Viktor quedaría ahí parado hasta que termine la ceremonia.

Y a pesar de que Yurio y Viktor no sintieran lo mismo por Yuuri, ambos sabían perfectamente que después de hoy habría un gran cambio en la vida de ambos, lo sabían tan bien, que no querían ver cuán grande seria esa soledad colateral con la cual tendrían que vivir desde ahora en adelante.

:

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos y ya se escuchaban los rumores y charlas de los invitados, la pareja aun no aparecía, pero muchos sabían que esperar, por lo cual su emoción era notoria.

A Viktor solo le rompió un poco más el corazón, recordando que, jamás, ninguna parte de Yuuri sería solamente suya, ni siquiera sus presentaciones en el hielo.

Pero de repente las luces se apagaron, las voces se empezaron a acallar y Stay Close to Me empezó a sonar.

En medio de la pista aprecio la joven pareja, Yuuri en un traje negro y Yuuko en un traje blanco, ambos tomaron un micrófono y sonrieron al feliz público.

-Queríamos mostrarle a cada uno esta sorpresa porque para ambos el hielo es algo importante en nuestros corazones, compartimos experiencias, caídas, saltos e ídolos- por un segundo, Viktor sintió que ambos novios le observaron - y esta pista estuvo en momentos irrepetibles, momentos que trajeron aventura y felicidad a nuestras vidas y queremos que la más grande aventura de nuestras vidas empiece en el mismo lugar.

Y así los recién casados empezaron a bailar, utilizaron movimientos simples pero muy significativos, con luces de colores y decoraciones blancas alrededor de la pista.

Viktor no pudo más, pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a caer sin su consentimiento de sus ojos, su corazón se sentía frio, ya no era una llama la que le daba dolor, era todo el cuerpo el que ardía y no lo podía tolerar más.

Se levanto de su asiento y salió de la pista de baile, no podía estar más ahí, no paraba de llorar y no quería sentirse más así, quería parar este sufrimiento.

Muy pocos se dieron cuenta de la desaparición de Viktor en la celebración, la mayoría veía a los novios interpretar su canción de entrada y luego bailar So Close al ser ambas sus canciones de bodas.

Pero tras otra hora y media, la celebración termino y todos volvieron a sus casas, a sus familias, a su rutina.

Yuuko y Yuuri se besaron por última vez en el día, alegres de lo que les deparaba el futuro, mientras, al mismo tiempo, alguien no quería esperar un futuro, ya que una vida sin amor en vacía y negra como la noche, algo que Viktor conocía muy bien.

Porque recordemos, que una mente oscura duele más que un hueso roto.

 **N/A:** Talvez no fue muy oscuro y si les decepcione lo lamento muchísimo, hace tiempo que no escribo y estoy MUY deteriorada… la razón por la cual quise que la pareja de Yuuri fuera Yuuko y no Yurio u otro personaje, es que es oficial que Yuuko es la imagen perfecta/romántica para Yuuri en una mujer, además, no tendría el mismo efecto de lejanía si habláramos de Yuuri con otro personaje. Ante todo, muchísimas gracias por leer


End file.
